


Maris

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: Semir hasn't been feeling well since the morning and he doesn't know why.
Relationships: André Fux/Semir Gerkhan
Kudos: 9





	Maris

“Uncle Tom?” 

“Mhm, what is it,” Tom said offhandedly while keeping his attention on the computer before him. He heard Hana move from her spot on the carpeted ground where she sat for the past half an hour doodling pictures.

Hearing a rustle of paper, Tom turned to look at the four-year-old standing next to him, holding out her drawing.

“Look, I drew your car,” she thrust the drawing towards him and Tom held it up.

“Oh wow, you drew that now?” he breathed out in amazement, looking at the drawing and then at Hana, the blue-eyed brunette smiling broadly at him.

“Yes, I did!” She nodded proudly, ”I like your car.”

Tom nodded appreciatively, looking over the purple smudge with wobbly circles resembling the wheels.

“I could get in it right now, just missing the key.” He said and Hana took the drawing from him thoughtfully. “Did you know that your papa owned that car before me?” Tom continued and the girl looked at him with wide eyes.

“Really?” She gasped. “Papa has a woowoo now, I don’t like it, it has ugly eyes.” She pouted.

“Yeah, he used to have this one.” Tom pursed his lips, trying not to laugh at her spelling of Volvo. He ruffled her hair affectionately and let her return to her artwork, drawing his attention to the hallway. Semir left a while ago to go to the bathroom and hasn’t returned for a long while. Tom was slightly worried about his partner today, when he walked in this morning he seemed more tired than usual, hopefully he wasn’t getting ill. Semir blamed his exhaustion on lack of sleep and he certainly seemed very worn out all day.

Bringing in Hana on today’s shift probably didn’t help either, but they found a way to keep her occupied with some borrowed coloring pencils from Andrea and Andre would bring her to his office once he was finished with his work.

Several moments passed, Tom’s attention returning to his computer in the meantime, when the door finally opened and Tom raised his eyes to meet his partner’s absolutely worn-out expression, he looked even worse than he did moments ago.

“Frank stopped me on the way,” the Turk informed him and closed the door behind him, moving over to his seat and sitting down with a sigh, rubbing his face,”he needed to switch a shift with us next week so Andrea’s going to bring us the new calendar and we’ll look it over.”

Hana quickly jumped to her feet and ran to him with the drawing flailing behind her.

“Look daddy, I drew Tom’s car,” she showed him proudly, the drawing now having another smudge as addition,”I drew a key too!”

Tom watched as Semir brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, smiling at her.

“Good job pumpkin, you can put it on a pinboard over there.” He pointed to the board in question, she turned around and rushed towards it. Semir must have felt Tom’s gaze when he lifted his eyes towards him.

“What?” The Turk muttered and Tom frowned, he was definitely much paler than before and when the Alpha’s eyes wandered to where Semir’s hands rested on top of the table, he saw the faint tremble. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Tom muttered in return, glancing at Hana doing her best to pin her drawing as high as possible. He heard his partner take in a shaky breath and returned his attention towards him just as the Omega pressed a palm over his eyes.

“Yes, I’m just tired.” He retorted, but Tom was already edging on his seat, alarmed.

Hana returned to Semir just as she finished pinning her drawing.

“Can I go play with Dieter and Hotte?” She asked, pressing her face against the table, staring at her daddy with large pleading eyes, she reached out to touch his hand and Tom watched with surprise when her expression changed from her playfulness to fear. “Daddy?”

Semir was still covering his eyes with his palm and Tom couldn’t see his expression from where he was sitting, but soon he was standing up and Tom saw him turning his daughter towards the door.

“Just don’t bother them much, they have to work, sweetie.” His reaction was slow and delayed that even the four-year-old girl was now staring at him with unease, Tom almost forgot about her bond with Semir.

“Daddy?” The second time her voice raised with fear and Tom was up on his feet within seconds, just as he saw Semir’s balance begin to waver dangerously and before Tom managed to get a proper hold on his partner, the Omega was already well on his way to the ground followed by the shriek of his startled daughter before him.

Tom shoved her back in his attempt to stop Semir from hitting the ground painfully as he grabbed a handful of dead weight and dropped to his knees with his unconscious partner pressed against him. Hana yelped as she fell, but Tom was too alarmed with Semir’s sudden collapse to worry about whether or not she hurt herself, fortunately, she jumped back to her feet quickly after and appeared right at his side, tears already welling up in her eyes as she reached out and placed her hand on Semir’s head, resting on Tom’s shoulder.

“Daddy? Daddy what’s wrong?” She hiccuped, while Tom tried to turn his partner around to get him in a more comfortable position. He gently pushed Hana away and carefully laid Semir down on the ground, placing both hands on his cheeks, tapping him gently.

The door opened within moments, nearly hitting them and startled Andrea along with a small gathered crowd behind her stared down at the pair in horror.

“Oh my god, what happened?” The secretary gasped and knelt beside Tom, gathering Hana in her arms and hugging her tightly as the little girl cried. “Semir?!” She placed her hand on the unconscious man’s shoulder only to pull away in startlement when she heard a booming voice behind her.

“What’s going on... **Semir** ?!” Tom saw his partner’s Alpha roughly pushing his way through the gathered crowd to get to his mate. Andrea quickly stood up and holding Hana tightly, moved out of the way.

The gathered officers were muttering amongst each other worriedly.

“Shouldn’t we call an ambulance?” One suggested while Andre fell to his knees beside Tom who was in the process of propping up Semir’s head with his coat bunched up beneath it.

Andre placed his hand to his husband’s cheek and turned his cheek to look at him properly. Tom felt the room quickly fill with the Alpha’s distress and Hana’s intensifying cries weren’t helping.

“Andrea take her out of here!” Tom shouted at the secretary over the increasing chatter of their colleagues and Andre’s repetitive calling of his mate’s name. Andrea quickly moved as she was told and Tom placed his hand on Andre’s shoulder as the Alpha’s distressed scent only grew.

“He only fainted Andre, you need to calm down!” He urged the unnerved man and Andre shot him an angry look.

But Semir began to stir and both men saw a flutter behind his eyelids as the Omega slowly began to come to. Not wanting the large gathering that formed around their office stress him out, Tom stood up and shooed at their colleagues to back off.

“Move back, give him some space!” 

Andre bent down near Semir’s face as the Omega’s eyes met him in a dazed half-lidded look.

“Andre, wha-” Semir’s disoriented words were abruptly stopped by Andre’s shushing and the Alpha ran his hand through his husband’s short hair.

“Everything’s okay little bird, you just decided to take an unexpected nap on the floor.”

As Semir’s awareness returned and his eyes met with Tom’s worried look right beside his mate and the unmistakable sound of chatter not far behind, he closed his eyes and hid his face in the coat supporting his head.

“Oh god in front of everyone...” he moaned. Andre gave a look of annoyance in Tom’s direction and his friend smiled.

“I guess he’s feeling better if he has the consciousness to be embarrassed.” 

“Yeah,” Andre nodded and carefully moved his arms underneath his husband when he began to move, to help him sit up. Semir groaned at the motion and Andre paused, steadying him.

“Okay?” He asked.

Semir pinched the bridge of his nose, blinking slowly while Andre rubbed his back comfortingly. Tom meanwhile stood up and stopped Engelhardt already heading towards them with a concerned look.

“What happened Tom, Bonrath said Semir collapsed!”

“He’s okay chief, he already woke up-”

The other officers were watching the pair still on the floor carefully and Hana fought against Andrea’s hold so vigorously, the secretary had to place her back on the ground and the little girl ran to her parents.

She dropped to her knees right by Semir as he tried to recover from his fainting spell, pressed against his husband’s chest.

“Daddy, you scared me!” She cried and Semir winced, Andre quickly placed his hand over the Omega’s eyes, pressing him close while frowning at his daughter.

“Hana, don’t shout, daddy’s not feeling well.” He chastised her.

She pressed her lips into a thin line and looked to the ground guiltily.

Semir let out a shaky sigh and pulled away from Andre’s hold to reach out to his daughter and tug her close for a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll be okay sweetie, go sit with Andrea for a little bit please.” He gave her a small reassuring smile and nudged her towards the door where Andrea stood waiting. 

Hana hesitated, but Andre gently pushed her right into Andrea’s arms,” Everything’s going to be alright, just go with aunt Andrea baby girl.”

With another tired sigh, Semir hid his face in the crook of his husband’s neck.

“I’m taking you to the hospital,” Andre informed him and Semir looked up at him with a frown.

“I don’t think that’s necessary, Andre, it really isn’t anything serious, I just didn’t feel well-” He argued, but Andre was already moving and before Semir had the time to protest, the Alpha picked him up in his arms and Semir groaned with renewed embarrassment.

“I could have walked if you gave me a second,” he argued while Andre made his way through the door and much to Semir’s dismay, right through the procession of possibly every single officer currently on the station staring right at him.

“Wouldn’t it be better to call an ambulance?!” Semir heard Engelhardt’s voice somewhere behind him.

“No, it’s alright, I’ll drive him there myself if that’s okay,” Andre replied and Semir knew his mate put that question in more as a formality, once Andre resorted to carrying him, he was far more distressed about it than he was letting on. “Hana, be a good girl, I’ll be back soon,” Andre added once the displeased whine of their daughter carried on behind them.

Once they were outside, Semir saw Tom rushing over to the BMW and opening the passenger door for Andre so the Alpha could place his burden inside, their eyes met as Andre buckled him in and Semir smiled.

“And you tell me  **I’m** a mother hen,” he teased and Andre pressed a fleeting kiss to his lips.

“Save it for when they tell us there’s nothing wrong with fainting in the middle of the day.”

He heard a quiet exchange between his partner and his mate and Tom patted him on the shoulder.

“Take it easy, buddy. We’ll watch Hana until you get back.” He reassured him. Semir nodded.

“We’ll be back soon, I’m sure.”

He didn’t see the uncertain look Tom gave Andre who shook his head immediately and the passenger door was shut close.

The drive to the hospital was quiet, Semir kept dozing off every now and then and occasionally Andre’s hand landed on his knee, checking if he was alright. Semir would meet the Alpha’s worried gaze with a reassuring nod and close his eyes once more.

When they pulled up at the hospital’s parking lot, Semir slowly undid his seatbelt and opened the door, raising his hand to stop Andre who was already rushing to his side.

“I can walk, just give me a second.” He swallowed increasing nausea that managed to return during the ride and with the supporting arm of his husband, pulled himself to a standing position.

Together they made their way inside, with Andre’s arm around his waist as support.

There weren’t that many people that day and Semir was taken in for a check-up soon after they announced their arrival at the reception desk.

Andre waited impatiently outside, checking the time every five minutes and pacing back and forth. He remembered Semir looking unusually sickly that morning, but both blamed it at lack of sleep the night prior and the Omega was fine on the way to work, so seeing him pale and unmoving on the ground couple hours later, was definitely not something Andre was prepared for.

It’s been nearly thirty minutes of waiting when Semir finally reappeared from the doctor’s office and Andre rushed over to him in anticipation, Semir was holding a prescription of some sort, but the look on his face was worrisome.

“What did they say? Are you alright?” Andre pressed on, even as Semir pursed his lips and glanced at the prescription, and then he looked at Andre with such a meaningful look that the Alpha started fearing the worst.”Semir…”

Semir inhaled slowly and reached out to wrap his arms around his husband’s neck and just looked at him with that silent but oddly admirable look and Andre was absolutely lost at what to think or say and by the time he grew impatient enough to ask him one more time, Semir leaned in a pressed a kiss to his lips, only pulling away a mere inch and stopping.

“I’m going to tell you something I’ve only told you once in my life.” He said and Andre stared at him in confused anticipation, unsure how to feel about the sudden switch in his husband’s attitude, but then Semir dragged him down and pressed his lips to the Alpha’s ear.

“ _ You’re going to be a father. _ ” He whispered and placed another kiss to his cheek before pulling back and meeting Andre’s completely speechless expression.

However the Alpha recovered quickly and a smile spread across his face.

“Are you serious?” His gaze fell to Semir’s stomach as if he could see the difference right away.

Semir nodded with a smile.

“Believe me, I asked them the same thing when they told me,”

Andre stared at him for a brief moment before gathering him in his arms and kissing him probably more passionately than appropriate for their current setting, Semir smiled into the enthusiastic kiss, but as much as he wished to continue, he was still unbelievably tired and nauseous, so he regretfully pulled away.

“So what happened at the office…” Andre trailed off.

“The doctor said it’s because my blood pressure dropped, it can happen with the hormonal change, but he gave me some prescription to help the symptoms that’s apparently pregnant-friendly.” He waved the small slip pointedly. “I’ll have to adjust my diet though, looks like a baby number two is going to be a little bit more demanding.”

Andre couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face.

“So you were in heat two weeks ago like we thought.” He said.

Semir pursed his lips.

“Yeah, but I honestly couldn’t tell, so don’t think this was on purpose.”

Andre rolled his eyes and kissed him again.“As if I’d care if it was, at least you’re alright.”

Semir raised his hand to caress his husband’s cheek, “I’m more than alright.”

\-----

When Andre returned to the station a bit later after dropping Semir off at home, he was rushed by anticipating colleagues.

“Well? What was the problem? Is he going to be okay?” Andrea asked impatiently when Andre bent down to pick up his daughter who hugged him tightly.

He met Tom’s look when he appeared in the doorway as expectantly as the rest of them.

“His problem is currently the size of a pea.” Andre explained and adjusted his hold on his daughter, gathering up her stuffed animal from Andrea’s table.

When he looked up and met the silent shocked expressions of his colleagues, he raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“He doesn’t have a tumor does he?!” Herzberger asked in shock and Andre blinked.

“Well I hope our daughter will have a better relationship with her sibling than what you’re suggesting.” 

At that Tom’s mouth fell open in almost comical display of pure unadultered surprise only to be quickly replaced by grin, Andrea’s expression shifting quickly after.

“Are you saying he’s expecting?!” She asked with wide eyes and Tom laughed.

“Again! Dear lord, again.” He walked over and patted Andre on the back. “Congratulations.”

“What do you mean papa?” Hana grabbed at Andre’s face to draw his attention.

“You’re going to be a big sister, pumpkin.” He told her and kissed her cheek.

She blinked in surprise.

“Really?”

Andre nodded.

“Really.”   
She twiddled her fingers in thought for a moment and then looked at him again.

“Can it be a girl?”

“I don’t know what is it going to be yet, honey. We’ll have to wait and see.” Andre explained.

“Aw..okay…”

“Come on, let’s go home to daddy.” He turned around towards the door, nodding at Tom.

“Can you tell the chief I’ll be back in a bit? I’m just going to drop Hana off at home, Semir’s going to come tomorrow, they only gave him some meds to help with the dizziness.”

Tom waved him off.

“Don’t worry, just head home.”

Andre raised his hand in a wave and Hana copied the gesture.

“Bye-bye!” She called out and the officers waved at her back as the pair disappeared through the door.

Tom smiled to himself, well, guess he should get used to a grumpy partner for the next couple of months...


End file.
